Moonchild
by arendelleziegler
Summary: Mythology AU. Elsa is a goddess, born of a sacrifice to the Moon. (tw: death character)


A mysterious silhouette was watching her body from the window, breathing on the glass and fogging it with her breath. She slid her fingers to touch the window's handle for opening it gently and entering into the quiet room. Her skin was pale as the snow and her blue eyes glowed in the dark.

She sighed in the ear of her target, making the sleepy girl awaken, and meeting with those green eyes staring at her longingly.

"You are here" she murmured between yawns; the mysterious woman smiled at her words and gently caressed her cheek. She took her hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. Sighing relieved to see her empress, to that mysterious girl she had met when she was 5 years.

"Say my name" she pronounced exhaling her breath in the mouth of another girl who shuddered at such action.

" _Winter Empress_ " she replied kissing her gently and unmaking the braid that kept tied her white hair "My beautiful Winter Empress".

She used to visit her every year, slinking through her window and watching the redhead sleeping peacefully in her bed. That Empress was born of an offering to the Moon. Her mother, a romani gypsy, conjured it spirit to marry a non-romani, giving her future daughter as a sacrifice.

Elsa, the mortal name that her mother had given her, was born on a full moon, inheriting the powers of her new progenitor and erasing all memory of their brief human life. Giving her the title of _Daughter of the Moon_ until she was 8 years old, at which time she must find a kind hearted soul to give her another name, a person who will love her as no one in this life. Because if not, she runs the risk of being forgotten and the spirit of the moon will cease to exist.

This is the reason that she was in Anna's room at that time.

Both girls had started a friendship at an early age, which gradually grew into a passionate love. They knew it was forbidden that a god falls in love with a mortal, but neither of them cared about it.

Anna was not like the others; she was warm, pure and sincere. She loves Elsa with great passion that on the day of their third meeting, when both had barely 7 and 10 years old, she had commanded to make a crown entirely of gold, honoring the title that she had given her: The Childlike Empress.

Taking away her crown and unmaking her clothes Elsa placed her body over Anna, giving her other kiss and putting out the candles with her fingers. She buried her face in her lover's neck and, kissing her nervously, pronounced the phrase that would change their lives forever.

"Come with me". Elsa caressed Anna's skin over the silk nightgown that she was wearing; the youngest felt a chill at her words and fell silent for several minutes. "You don't need to worry over being the lonely princess of this castle, you will be my princess. We can live without fear of having a relationship".

Elsa could swear see fear and uncertainty in the eyes of the redhead. As princess and future queen, Anna still had commitments to fulfill, her whole life has been planned around her forthcoming coronation and the idea of an escape was something she couldn't consider. For all she knew, Elsa had been given in sacrifice a few hours of her birth, her whole soul now belongs to the Moon and to the stars of the firmament.

But, what about her? Die that way was something that she couldn't afford, she had emotions that bound her to this world and was not easy to get rid of them. Anna decided take the risk of losing Elsa, and sadly pronounced her death sentence.

"I can't do it".

Something inside Elsa's heart broke slowly. That primordial requirement of pure love she needed to live vanished into thin air like the fog shrouding the castle gardens. Several tears was sliding down her cheeks, falling on Anna's hair and leaving a white streak in her red haired hair.

The moonlight coming through the window faded over the marble floor, the sky was plunged into deep darkness as the wolves had begun to howl in the distance; Anna lay alone on the bed, holding the crown in her hands and sobbed the name her lover while her whole body was sinking on the sheets.

The stars had fallen from the sky, the moon had painted black and the snow was falling steadily.

Her Queen had ceased to exist.

* * *

 **I wrote this a very long ago and I wanted to posted it here after a few correction. Some people said that's a little sad, but nevermind. Inspired a little by the book The Neverending Story.**

 **Hope you like it, and if you have any comment or correction please leave a review.**

 **Plus: This is so dramatic! I do not know what I was thinking of.**


End file.
